Angelic Thieves
by KidHeart4
Summary: The story after To Catch A Duck a few months later. Almost a year has passed since Duke and Lis have been together and they relate on their first meeting and their advenutres. They have both grown so much together and alone and a deep secret is reveale


Angelic Thieves.

By:KidHeart4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks or any of their characters. I do own Lis though, for she is my own created character. I also don't own the song "In The Beginning" from Anastasia. I just thought that it was the perfect song to describe Duke and Lis's relationship and true love.

Author's Note: This is two months after the defeat of Dragonus in the series for the show. Now all the adventures are from my own head.

Summary: Story nine of my stories for the team and Lis. Lis and Duke have been through a lot in almost one year of knowing each other. In this story the growth of them together, and on their own is shown. Their feelings and so much more is revealed now. Also, an old enemy comes to pay the two a visit.

Lis:I was watching him from close by. Watching him fence with a practice robot that Tanya had built. Without much crime, Duke had claimed that his skills were growing dull. So she made some robots for him to fight when he was bored. Now here he was fighting one.

I laughed to myself; his skills hadn't dulled at all. For there he was disarming the advanced machine with the greatest of ease.

Duke turned and looked at me now; his sweet smile causing the skip of my heart and the blushing of my cheeks. To this day his charm could steal away my heart and calm mind in a split secant. Leaving me searching for clear thoughts and my voice.

Especially when Duke kissed me. When ever his mouth closed over mine, I could feel him taking my very breath away. His hands holding me with every bit of his strength as I collapse into his powerful body. He had opened a part of me that I had never known myself to have. The feeling of wanting and begging for love. His love.

I hugged myself now; thinking how alone I had been in my past. Though I didn't remember much, I did know that.

Yet Duke had saved me from that He was the one that had come to my rescue; and he had saved me from a lonely, dark death. Knowing that, I would forever remain loyal to Duke no matter what.

I looked up to find Duke missing from the training room. Suddenly I felt a pair of iron like arms embracing me from behind. I looked at Duke's dark gray skin. He had removed his shirt; and I could feel his slightly tired breath on my neck as he bent down a little to hold me as I sat in a chair. His body was so powerful and hardened for someone only the age of twenty five now.

I leaned my head back against his hard chest, feeling it rise and fall calmly. Yet I could hear his heart pounding strongly as he held me tighter. His hot breath overwhelming me as I stood up and melted into him. His arms supported me perfectly, and I just felt that I belonged there in his hold of steel.

"Duke,"I heard my voice whisper without much sound.

"Hey sweetheart, ya alright?"

I nodded as I finally wrapped my own arms around his thin, lean waist. My head resting against his beating heart. Then I felt one of his hands playing with my hair, stroking his fingers through it carefully and loosening it from the ribbon I had tied it in.

"Ya know how much I love ya right?" he enquired as he kissed my hair.

A warm smile came over me as I held him as tight as I could. I knew I wasn't as strong as Duke, but right now I just wanted to hold him with the strength that I did have. Just as Duke was holding me with all of his strength.

He and I had only been together for 10 months, and married for 9 of them. We had been through everything it seemed like. Dragonus was gone now, and we had very little crime around now. Times were peaceful now, and Duke and I had more time together than ever. We certainly didn't waste this time.

Yet even though Duke and I had been together for a while now, there was still so much I knew he was keeping away from me. Most of his past. I knew there was more to it then just his fighting with Falcone; for I could see it now as I looked at his scared body. The marks just barely lighter than his skin showed all over his arms, waist, chest, and back. I was certain that there were more on his legs as well. However one scar worried me the most now that I noticed it for the first time.

One of the scars on his chest was marked just below his heart, and it looked as though it had been meant to end his very life. He'd never mentioned it before. Though why hadn't I noticed it before? Was it because at the time I was still too young to realize it; or perhaps I had vaguely seen it, but I didn't want to pressure him about his past the way everyone else had before? I couldn't remember. Yet now I saw it, and I couldn't help but wonder why it was there. Who had done that to him? Why? Thief or not, Duke had never done anything that would be bad enough to kill him for. I believed that with all my heart, and nothing could change that.

I absent mindedly brushed my fingers lightly across the deep scar. He shuddered for a split secant before looking down at me with an expression that worried me. A pleading look to leave the scar alone; and I immediately stopped. Was this scar deeper in pain than the one I always saw. The agony he had felt when he lost half of his eyesight; was this one actually worse? I wanted to know, but I was afraid to ask him. I didn't want to hurt him by bringing something like that; yet I wanted to understand more of his past. I longed to know more about him. The man I shared my life with was still a huge mystery to me.

"I'm sorry," I stated quietly as he pulled away form me now.

He didn't say a word; instead he left me there while going to our room for a new shirt. Then Duke came back wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. I had been right, he didn't want to talk about it, or any other part of his past for that matter.

So then he and I went to the galley without another word or anything about it. Though my own mind kept wondering while he made lunch. For the team didn't trust me as a cook that much. I tended to burn things more than I cooked them. Though I still tried.

I frowned at myself. What kind of housewife was I anyway? I couldn't cook or clean for Duke, so what use was I to him? Sighing I glanced over at him, still letting these and other thoughts roam rampant through my head. He didn't seem to mind though. At least I hoped he didn't. I tried with all my heart and soul to be a good companion and wife. Though I couldn't help but wonder if I was what Duke wanted?

I remembered first meeting Duke almost a year ago.

We were strangers, Starting out on a journey.

He was so mysterious and handsome. A heart breaker from his charm to his handsome appearance. Even for me. When Duke and I first met, I had felt my heart breaking when I thought he wouldn't be interested in me. Though he was a close friend at the time; I had never dreamed that he would want me the way I yearned for him. Was it the faith and trust I had put in him? Was that why he had taken me for a wife? He could have had anyone he wanted, yet he chose me above them all? For I truly did trust him with every bit of my life, heart, and soul. He hadn't shown me a reason not to. From the start I had seen how much he wanted a friend, and new life where he would have that friend. I was the only one, Duke said, that he revealed his true self to. Though back then, I don't think he even knew why he was so open around me. Why he had shown me his real, kinder, and lonely self. He wanted someone to trust him. He needed someone to trust him. I had felt that even then, and I still feel that at times even now.

Never dreaming what we'd have to go through.

Yes, from the very start Duke had revealed to me how much he wanted a friend. When I told him that I would be there for him, even if he returned to a life of crime. He believed me, and I knew he had needed someone to believe; and he told me that I must have been an angel sent from Heaven to be his friend. Not then, but he did tell me later on, before we were lovers. On one of the nights when I had my nightmare during that first week on Earth. I remembered being so afraid and sad when I had those dreams; and I knew it wasn't just Duke's invitation that had drawn me to him for help. It was the knowing that he would understand how I felt. He knew that I had been alone before the team had taken me in, and he tried his best to comfort me when times like that came to me. It was that understanding and compassion that had brought me to Duke's room every night. Even when he was tired on the 5th night, he still had let me in. When I told him that I had dreamt of him leaving me alone in the dark; that's when he told me that he'd always be there to help me, not only as my partner, but as my dearest and closest friend. I cherish that moment; because now that I look back, I realize that it was that night that Duke found his true feelings for me. He had fallen in love with me, and that was why he was so serious about protecting me. He didn't want to lose me. Just like I never wanted to lose him when he went to fight Dragonus. It was then that I learned how much I cared for Duke. I had grown to love him.

Now here we are. I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you.

Duke and I were done eating and we were in the main room sitting quietly. I couldn't help but wonder what had bothered him when I saw that scar. I wanted to know what had hurt him like that, or who had hurt him? I also realized that he had gotten the shirt to hide the mark from me, realizing that I had been worried about him when I saw it. He didn't need to use words to tell me how he felt or what he thought. From the start I had been able to tell what was going through his mind and heart. Was that a part of our connection and why he had really come to love me?

"Duke, are you okay?" I finally asked with growing concern as I looked at him from my side of the sofa.

He was glancing at his wedding ring, with what seemed like wonder in his eyes. Was he trying to figure out why he was married to me? I couldn't help but become slightly nervous. Though my own faith in him held through again when he smiled before looking back up at me.

"I'm jus' thinkin' a 'bout somethin', that's all sweetheart," he assured in his brooklyn accent as he reached over and took me in his arms.

His arms looped easily around my small body; while one of my arms held the back of his shirt, and my other hand rested below his heart, and over that scar.

"Duke? What's wrong hun'? You can tell me," I said gently while I rested my head against his strong chest.

"It's nothin' baby, now jus' let it be," he answered, with his temper sparking a little.

I felt myself grow tense as I lay there helpless in his hold. Did he know how weak he made me when he embraced me like this? Yet I was also a little frightened by his sudden anger. He knew he could rely on me if something was bothering him; however he still pushed me away as though I'd turn my back on him if I knew much more about him.

Finally I pulled myself up and away from his strong, warm arms as I faced him. He looked at me with hurt in his own expression. Although I didn't fall for it, not this time. He was hiding something that he didn't need to hide. Not from me at least. I just wanted to understand his past better.

"Please Duke, what's wrong?" I nearly begged as I grasped his dark hands.

His hands were so warm at the touch, and strong as well. I forced myself not to giggle at the thought of when he and I first shook hands; and how he had kissed mine before releasing me.

Duke's calm expression turned to hardened glare that frightened my very soul. I realized that I had pushed too far; but I hadn't meant to hurt him. Was I the cause of his discomfort right now? Had I been the reason he'd been upset before we were sitting so quietly together? I prayed that I wasn't the one harming Duke like that. I had only wanted to comfort him. Yet I couldn't if I had no idea of what I was comforting him about.

"Duke?" My voice shook slightly, "Please stop pushing me away. I can't stand to see you upset or lonely. I want to be there for you when you're so down like this. You were happy earlier, and then something went wrong. I just wanted to help understand what it was so I could help you."

"I don't want or need your help Lis! This is my own fight, that I don't need your comfort over! Quit buddin' inta things that don't concern ya!" Duke snapped as he got up and started to leave the room.

"If something's bothering you then it does concern me, because I care about you, remember! Duke!" I called after him, but he was gone already.

Now I was left alone and confused. We had been happy all morning. Now this cheerful day had become so sad and dark, it had all happened too fast for me to stop it. Why hadn't I just left him alone? He would have told me when he was ready, right? All I could do was hold my head in my hands to make the worry and hurt go away. It didn't work that well at all!

Duke:I had found my way up to the roof of the Pond so I could think straight. Something was bothering me; something that I didn't want to tell Lis about. Not now, or ever if I could help it. Though I saw that sliding more and more. Keeping my past from Lis was proving to be harder and harder with every passing day that we were together. I couldn't be upset with her for long though; for she was only trying to be a good wife that understands her husband. I cherished that honestly. Yet here I was pushing her away from me.

Married or not, I felt that I just couldn't tell her some things; or else I would be risking her love for me. That was something I just couldn't bare. If I lost Lis, I would lose so much more than my wife. I would lose the one and only person who had ever truly trusted and loved me. Her loyalty still amazed me to this very day, and I couldn't help but pray that it never ended. I needed that love to have a reason to go on living and being happy. Something that just wasn't possible when I was a cold, heartless thief.

Heartless...was I really a man so cold that others could say I didn't have a source of life within my body? Did they think I survived off of hatred and loneliness. Was it possible for anyone to be like that? Even the worst monsters in the universe had some sort of black heart. Was black the shade of my own heart? Was it the same way now? I didn't want to think it was; but the way I had just verbally hit Lisbeth was enough proof in my way of thinking and feeling, if I felt anything.

I thought with Lis now that I did have a heart to live and love with. I was happy now wasn't I? So how could I have been heartless when I loved her so much? Was I even capable of love? I wasn't in the past, so what had changed to make my heart able to love now? I didn't know, but I wanted to. I yearned to understand what Lis had done to change my life so drastically that I had taken so many risks for her safety. It was as though if I lost her, my very world would crumble and burn until everything around me was bitterly cold and pitch black. Then I would be alone forever.

So why was I risking her now? By pushing her away and hurting her, I was causing her to turn away from me if I wasn't kinder and more careful towards her. I didn't know how to feel or what to do right now.

I then found my left hand over resting over the scar below my heart. Could I tell Lisbeth what had happened? Why I had nearly died the night I received this deep mark in my body? What would she say or do? I didn't know, and I was actually almost afraid to find out. I didn't want to lose her.

No one told me I was going to find you.

I then remembered when I had first saved Lis from that crash. I had been so scared for her life and future when I had seen her all alone, dying inside. How weak her heart had been when I had first heard it beat so faintly. I was so afraid that she'd end her life in complete darkness. Even though I didn't know her at the time, I knew what it was like to nearly die all alone like that. No matter who you were, you needed someone's special care and love; a friend, parent, sibling, or even a lover. You needed someone to give you a reason to keep going on. If you are alone, then why try anymore?

So I did what I could to save her; even if I couldn't take care of her after that, I wasn't going to let her die. Not alone like that. I couldn't let her end her life thinking she was all alone. I cared for her, knowing her or not; and it was that day that I realized that I had a heart of my own. To care for someone you've never met like that, takes a great deal of compassion; and I truly did care for her. I prayed for her life to be spared, so that I may have a chance to meet her as my own friend someday.

Unexpected what you did to my heart.

Yet when I had left her with Wildwing, Nosedive, and Cunard; I found myself longing to know her more and more. I wanted to know if she were happy now, and safe; and I often secretly watched over her to make sure she was alright. I saw her as a younger sister at the time, a younger sister that I wanted to protect from everything evil, including myself as a thief. It was then that I began to steal for good, and not for bad. I wanted to still use my skills; but even more I wanted to be able to meet Lis without worrying whether she trusted me or not. I wanted her to be safe when I met her, and not be afraid of me because of my former life. I longed for her to see me as a friend, and not a thief.

When I lost hope you were there to remind me.

Then when I did meet Lis, I really did believe that she was a Heaven sent Angel. For she did see me as a friend, and not a heartless thief like everyone else saw. She found my true self, and my real heart searching for a way out of stone and darkness. Then she freed it, and I would have never thought that it would go willingly to someone so innocent and pure as she was. Even more, I never would have dreamed that she would give me her own heart in return. Now I do thank Heaven for sending her to me. For she is my future, and the Angel to my delicate heart.

This is the start.

Just then I noticed Lis watching me from the other side of the roof. Her hands clasping the blue heart necklace I had given her a week after our wedding, on her 16th birthday. Even though she was so young, she had married me with the same love I hoped she felt for me now. For she no longer went by some of Earth's laws. She was mostly one of us, and so she had wanted a family with me as soon as she could. So we didn't wait; because I couldn't wait any longer for a family either. Thank God we had found each other to spend the rest of our lives with. We truly did need and love each other.

I could tell Lis was trying not to let a few tears escape her beautifully colored eyes as she gazed at me with worry and love. Her freed hair blew in the wind, and her smile was a faithful one. Yet she still looked so hurt and sad. I could hardly bare to see her like that.

"Lis?" I finally enquired as she walked over to me and knelt down before me.

Her hands once again closed over mine as she faced me with all her courage and strength she had gained during these last 10 months.

Yes, Lis had certainly grown up since we had met. She had become a strong fighter that seldomly needed rescuing from anyone now. Though there were sometimes where I had a moment to be her thief in burgundy as she put it. Sometimes she also said that she wasn't sure which of us was the real Angel. Also, she had grown to become quite a woman in my eyes. Not just from her body though; but her mind and heart had become much more stronger than her ability to fight; and I knew that her emotions were the key to her real strength. Her feelings for me had become unbreakable in our short time of being together. Yet somehow I knew that we were meant to remain lovers for the rest of our lives. I could tell, because no matter how cold I was towards her, she always found me again. Then I would find myself telling her all that had troubled me, and she still wouldn't turn away from me.

This time however, was different. I just couldn't find the courage to tell her the one secret that had nearly caused my death shortly before Lis even came to our planet. If I hadn't survived that night, Lis and I would both be dead now; and we would have died all alone just as I had feared. For her more than me.

"Duke, please. Don't push me away baby, I want to know what's wrong," she spoke in a clear sad voice, "I want to help you; but I can't because I don't know what happened. It tares me apart to see you so alone when I'm trying to reach you."

I looked at her longingly; yet I kept quiet. This I knew cut deeply into her porcelain heart. As strong as it was, it still seemed to be made of the most delicate glass.

"Duke," she nearly sobbed as she lowered her head and let her hands retreat to her knees, "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to just stay out of it, and not be able to help you anymore! Is that what you really want babe? I'll do anything if it ends what ever is hurting you inside! Just tell me how to help, even if it's not talking to you for a while! I just want you to be happy like you were this morning when you were holding me! I want my Duke back!"

Lis still hadn't started to cry; but she was on the verge of it. Yet all I could do was watch her and wonder what to say to her to help her. She really did want to help me; although all I could do was force her away from me.

"Lis?" I quested now as I took her hands and held them close to the scar she had seen earlier, "I'm sorry. I just can't tell ya about this one. That's what's botherin' me sweetheart. I know ya want ta help me, but this is somethin' that no amount of your precious love can mend. I see that you're tryin'; but please, just let it be. Okay?"

"Duke, I..."

"Don't cry for me over this one. It's somethin' that can't be helped. It's somethin' that I want to keep in the dark still. So please, don't be sad now," I told her gently as my hands went to her slowly weeping eyes; and then I kissed her tears away as carefully as I could.

Then with that I even more carefully embraced her as she held me while we watched the beautiful sunset until it grew darker and the first stars came out before the lights of the city.

And life is a road and I wanna to keep going,  
love is a river I wanna keep flowing,  
life is a road Now and forever.  
Wonderful journey.

I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
In the end I wanna be standing.  
At the beginning with you.

"Well, well; what a sweet sight," an all too familiar voice snickered, "too bad it will be your last moment together. Alive anyway."

Lis and I looked to find Falcone smirking wickedly at us. I immediately got up and drew my sabor as I faced him, ready to defend my beloved wife.

"Be careful Duke," I heard her plead softly as she stood up and hugged me from behind me, her hands over my chest as her arms wrapped around my waist.

I allowed my free hand to grasp her's tightly as I held it close to my heart. Even after our fight, she still worried about me like this; God I was lucky to have such an Angel for a wife, and I smiled in a silent prayer of thanks.

"Enough of this boy! You will finally lose your life, and then she will follow you! The only difference is that her soul isn't cursed by theft, so you will still be all alone!" Falcone laughed.

"NO!" Lis suddenly cried, "Duke has made up for anything wrong he has done! He's saved lives, including mine and yours! His soul would be spared!"

I felt Lis hold me tighter now. Did she really believe that? Was my soul actually clean again?

"Besides, you won't kill him! Duke beat ya once an' he'll beat ya agin!" She added in full confidence.

Lis's words gave me confidence, and I couldn't help but feel my hopes rise as she spoke. She really did believe in me.

"That's a lot of faith for a man you hardly know!" Falcone then jested.

Lis:When he said that with so much assurance that it worried me a little. What did he mean by that? I might not have known much about Duke's past, but I did know Duke. Didn't I? I trusted him with my heart, soul, and life; but was that the same as knowing him? Yet why was I losing faith in my husband? I believed in him didn't I!

I looked to Duke for an answer, he didn't return the glance. I could feel the rage in him, wanting to be set free. His anger being held back in the tense and tight look of his muscles. What was wrong? Had Falcone opened another old wound from Duke's past just now?

"Shut up Falcone! I do know him!" I shouted as I stood beside Duke now.

Duke glanced at me with an expression of confusion over him. Had he thought that I would turn my back on him? Though my smile seemed to revive his spirits, for he returned the smile. Then he faced Falcone.

"You've never told her have you Duke?" Falcone then questioned.

Duke then grew tense again as he glared at the falcon. Duke stepped towards him, ready to fight.

"You really haven't have you?" He snickered.

"Stay out of it!" Duke growled as Falcone drew his sabor, " She doesn't need to know about that!"

What were they talking about? Why did Duke feel so locked up inside, even around me? I didn't understand what was making him push me away like that. I wanted so much to help him, to understand what was hurting him deep down. I could clearly see the agony within him, tearing him apart. The sight of him so beat up inside hurt me as well. For Duke's pain was my pain, just as it had always been from the very first time I met him.

We were strangers on a crazy adventure.

When I had first met Duke, I remembered the image of him behind bars haunting my mind. I had been afraid for him, and I could feel a lonely pain overwhelming me as I had hugged him. Not being able to control my emotions when I was barely sixteen, I threw my arms around him and hugged him so tight. I didn't want anything to happen to him then, and I still didn't. For now, I was in love with him, and I always would love him.

Never dreaming how are our dreams will come true.

From then on I trusted Duke no matter what we went through. All my life I had longed for someone to run to, not away from. My heart ached for someone to care for me, so I wouldn't have to be alone any longer. Yet that had never happened for me, until I crashed. Though I wasn't awake when he came, I had always hoped to meet my angelic savior one day. When Cunard told me that my rescuer was a thief, I didn't care. For I was forever grateful to the one I owed my very life to, and someday, I hoped to return the care he given me.

Now here we stand. Unafraid of the future.

Duke: Lis; I had always dreamed of someone to trust me. A friend to believe what I said not to be a deceiving lye. Yet no one ever had given me that long awaited faith. My dreams were dashed, and my soul was thrown into darkness before I could say or do anything about it. Theft had cursed me to become a lonely man without any kind of love to save me. So I had once thought.

Then she came to me. That young angel in that destroyed ship; and when we actually met, she took me as a friend. Not as a unredeemed thief. I was a man in her eyes; and finally my agony was brought to a wonderful end. It had taken me so much not to fall into her sobbing and tired from holding my suffering back. Thank Heaven I had saved her that day, for doing that, she had probably saved my life at the same time.

At the beginning with you.

Though now, if she found out what Falcone was talking about, I feared that Lis would leave me forever. Knowing something that I had tried so hard to forget, would force her away from me.

Lis:"What is he talking about Duke?"I asked gently now as I walked to my husband's side.

Duke didn't face me; instead he kept his hard glare focused on Falcone, and he kept his sabor drawn and ready. What was going on in his mind to make him be like this? I soon found myself looking at where I knew his scar was. That deep mark had something to do with all of this. Yet what was it? What had happened when he got that terrible scar? Who had hurt him like that? For some reason unknown to me, I knew it hadn't been Falcone.

"Duke, answer me babe," I pleaded softly as I held his free arm.

I gazed up at him with concern. He still didn't look at me; but why? What was he hiding from me this time? He should have known that I would never turn away from him no matter what. My loyalty and trust for him was unwavering and strong. I loved him so much.

"He won't tell you, because he knows that you will leave him once you know the truth."

"Truth about what?"

"SHUT UP!" Duke suddenly shouted, his muscles in his arm tightening like iron.

Duke's expression was taken over by rage, and he pulled away from me roughly to begin the fight between him and his rival.

The two fought, and I watched worriedly as Duke many times had to keep from slipping off the edge of the roof. Though Duke proved that fighting fare payed off when he finally twisted Falcone's sabor away from him and to the side.

"Now, get outta my sight Falcone!" Duke growled with a growing temper heating his blood to the surface of his skin.

"I will, don't worry," he assured as he stepped away to retreat.

Yet when he was away from Duke's golden blade, Falcone stopped and looked over at me with a wicked smirk taking over his face.

"Such a shame that loyalty is about to end for you, little girl," he snickered, "for I can't leave without telling you this."

"Telling me what jerk?" I demanded.

"You weren't Duke L'Orange's first love; or his first wife for that matter," he said with a satisfied look about him, "and she's the one who nearly killed him an exact month before he saved you."

"What!" I exclaimed, my eyes growing wide.

Was that it! Was that why Duke had been so tense! He had loved another before! Why hadn't he been able to tell me!

I looked to Duke for an answer; yet he didn't he return the glance. Instead, the man I had thought I'd known for so long was looking at his sabor. He seemed to be in pain, as though those very words had stabbed him as sharply as a dozen daggers. For his face twisted in rage and agony, and he looked as if he would fall apart now.

"Duke?" I asked quietly as I walked over to him.

Duke pulled away from my hold on his arm again and we looked up to find Falcone gone.

Then I returned my gaze back to the man beside me. I wanted so much to hold him when I saw his body jolt; and then before I could catch him, Duke crumbled to his knees. Dropping his sabor as he held his head in his hands. The emotional struggle he had endured, I could clearly see the suffering he had forced back all day long; and probably even longer. That was what had been bothering him, and I knew that nothing I could say could comfort him. I could n't even imagine how much he was hurting inside, and I saw his body quaking so slightly as he forced his sobbing back.

I then knelt down beside him as I embraced his trembling form. Seeing him like this didn't make me think any less of my husband. I could see that something had happened because of her that had caused him deep heart break; and even with me here with him, I saw how fragile his heart really was now.

If I touched it, it might have broken like a crystal shattering upon the floor.

"It's okay Duke; I haven't left you, angel, and I never will," I whispered as I held him tighter.

"Why, why did you need to find out?" He demanded, still not looking at me.

"Duke, it's alright. I should have known that a heartbreaker like you couldn't have only had one lover," I laughed lightly.

Yet my words didn't seem to comfort him at all.

"I wanted that all to go away. When we came here, I thought I could finally love someone without being reminded of how I hurt her. Now I'll only do the same thing ta you Lis."

"Duke, it's okay honey. I'm just glad that we're together now. What ever happened then is in the past, you've changed since then."

"Lis, I never tried ta harm her. Yet it happened anyway; because of what I am. A cursed thief," Duke said, "I always had a weak spot for a lovely woman. Then that weakness became my downfall when I fell for a woman named Christina. I managed to get her to fall in love with me without letting her know what I truly was. Yet when she did find out one night, she stabbed me just below the heart. Missing her target just slightly. Then she left me there to die. When I survived we had a divorce, and that was the last time I saw my first love. I spent three weeks before that day, while I was healing, wondering if I should continue my life. No one would ever love me like she did again, at least like I thought she had."

"That isn't true!" I snapped now, not even realizing that I was crying.

Duke looked at me as I spoke with a pounding ache in my chest, "I love you! I love you with all my heart Duke! Even when I knew you were a thief, I didn't care! I saw the heart inside of you, searching for a way out of it's pain and darkness! You deserve love just as much as anyone else; perhaps even more!"

"Lis?" He asked in bewilderment for a short moment; but then a sweet smile broke through his painful tears as he held me now, "Don't cry sweetheart; and thank you so much."

"I'll always love and trust you Duke. I don't mind that I wasn't the first; but please, don't push me away any more. Not when I can see you suffering all alone," I begged him, "I will never leave you, no matter what baby!"

And life is a road and I wanna to keep going,  
love is a river I wanna keep flowing,  
life is a road Now and forever.  
Wonderful journey.

I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
In the end I wanna be standing.  
At the beginning with you.

We had stayed there in a warm embrace for a few moments before I realized that Duke was okay now. I looked up at him to find him smiling down at me.

"Thank you sweetheart," he whispered as he kissed my forehead and then hugged me close and tight.

After that he helped me to my feet. I was nearly stunned at Duke's emotional recovery; but then again Duke had always been a strong man with an even stronger heart. All that he had held back was out of him now, and he could move on without anymore fear of hurting me or anyone else he cared about.

Just then I saw Falcone standing behind Duke while he was still helping me up. The tyrant of a thief had his gun aimed at my beloved's back, and was ready to kill him as he pulled the trigger.

Yet before the bullet came near Duke, I pushed him out of harm's way and was shot in my shoulder. For my shorter height caused the bullet to only hit me in my upper shoulder, away from my lungs or heart.

Duke:"LIS!" I cried as she fell into my arms from the pain and losing blood, "WHY!"

Lis smiled up at me, wincing in pain, "You've been through enough sweetheart."

Suddenly Falcone pulled the trigger again and I leapt out of the bullet's way, rolling on the roof with Lis in my arms. Then as I started to stand up I found Falcone next to us kicking me back down. Lis was seething in pain beneath me as I shielded her. It might not have pierced a main organ, but she was losing blood. I had to get her to the infirmary.

"Cretin!" I growled as I glared at him with Lis safely in my arms.

I tried to stand up again, only to have him punch me in the jaw as I attempted to help Lis as well.

"You're not going to get back up boy! You're going to lay on the ground with your filthy childish wife and die with her!" He laughed.

"Shut up Falcone!" I snapped as I rolled away on the ground with Lis and nearly rolled off the edge.

I hadn't noticed how close to the edge we were; and now Falcone laughed more, "Now you can either be shot to death, or fall to it!"

"Neither!" I replied with a smirk as I rolled off and then shot my grappling hook to the other side of the roof so that we could get up and fight before he got to us.

Now we stood, Lis barely able to stand as I supported her and held my sabor up all at once. I wasn't going to let her get hurt again, not because of me. Then I felt myself holding my wife protectively with one arm while I stood ready to fight with my sabor in my other hand. Lis clung to me weakly, yet still holding on for as long as she could.

"Hang in there baby," I whispered as he approached us with that same wicked smile spread over him.

"Don't worry Duke."

With that I had her sit down while I fought my rival once more. Only this time I was fighting for much more than secrets of the past to be kept. Lis was hurt now, and I had to help her. She had taken a bullet for me that would have killed me; and now I would fight with all my strength, if I needed, to protect the only one who had ever truly loved me. The only one who had ever trusted me.

"I'm surprised she didn't leave you! She is an idiot, for you'll only hurt her as well!" Falcone laughed coldly.

"No Falcone; she's not an idiot, you are! Lisbeth is an angel from Heaven in my eyes, and she wouldn't abandon me! She actually loves me. The one thing that you will never be able to understand or feel!" I yelled as I knocked the sabor from his hand and held mine at his throat.

He stumbled and fell before my feet. Then I tied him up and left him there without a way to escape unless it was from life.

With that I left him there and brought Lis to the infirmary, while Wildwing called the police to pick up Falcone from our roof.

I stayed at Lis's side after her wound was tended to and I sat in a chair beside her bed, holding her delicate hand. As I sat there, I allowed my mind to flow back to those last few days with Christina. When I had saved her from Falcone, she returned the favor by stabbing me; just as I had told Lis. She had barely missed my heart, and then she left me there. It was a miracle that I lived form that, and it took even more out of me to find a reason to go on.

Knew there was somebody somewhere. Like me alone in the dark.

Thank Heaven I chose life over death; for a month later, I found a reason to go on living. If I had died that night, Lis would have died as well a month later. We both would have suffered a painful, dark, and lonely ending. Without a single soul to care for the other. Little did we know that it was the other lonely one who would save the other so many times to come after that.

Now I know my dream will live on.

Lis and I had been meant to find each other. We had to in order to live, and now we would choose to share life together. No one could separate us. We wouldn't let that happen now that we had each other's love. In the almost one year of being together, we had grown so much as a couple. Lis had become a fighter, not only for the team, but for our own hearts. She had learned to fight with a sword so she could be a good partner. Though what she never knew, was that I tought her because it reminded me of my former self in the Brotherhood Of The Blade. Though I was a thief, I wasn't evil. I had a light heart that enjoyed sword play and the excitement of it. It was something I was happy to teach Lis so she could really fight at my side. Also, I had grown into a man. One that chose the right way of fighting, and the right life to live in so I could love someone. So the one I cared for wouldn't be in constant danger. Then we could live happily. Together, Lis and I had grown so much, and we still were on a long and lighted path.

I've been waiting so long.

Just then I heard Lis awakening from a short rest. I looked down at her to find her gorgeous eyes gazing up at me lovingly with a angelic smile upon her face. I squeezed her hand slightly and I leaned towards her to kiss her soft, sweet lips. When I pulled away I felt her pull me back over slowly to return the kiss with what seemed like even more passion and love.

Nothing's gonna tear us apart.

With that our kiss deepened with so much strength and desire as I held her carefully. She grasped my upper arms with all she the strength she had. My hands holding her close in my warm embrace. Even though she knew about my past and my near death, Lis had not left me alone. She had stayed with me, trusting and loving me with all the purest love in her fragile heart.

Lis:I was never going to let Duke go now. I knew how delicate his heart was now, and I wasn't going to be the one to break it. No, not when he needed someone to love him as much as he did. He deserved love, and I was going to protect him from heartbreak no matter what happened between us. Duke and I were each other's saviors, and we would always be together.

And life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river and I want to keep flowing,  
Life is a road now and forever.  
Wonderful journey.

I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
In the end I wanna be standing.  
At the beginning with you.

When the kiss finally ended I stared into Duke's eyes, the scars of his past made him who he was. He was the man I loved, the thief I trusted. He was so strong as he held me, and his heart was even stronger to learn to love again; and I vowed to make sure that he never felt the pain of being abandoned again. He had cared for her, only to be nearly killed in return. That wasn't going to happen again. It was my solemn vow to him, to love him as who he was; thief or not.

Now he had moved to the very edge of the bed, holding me close to him. I could see that he knew I wasn't going to leave him the way she did. I wasn't going to leave him at all.

"Thank you Lis," he whispered to me as he stroked his slender fingers through my soft brown hair.

My head rested lightly upon his chest; listening to the strong, yet soft beating of his heart. His fragile heart, finally freed of it's pain, and broken out of solid stone. It now amazed me that I was the one that Duke actually gave his delicate heart to. A child like me given the chance to care for a man like him. He really needed me to love him? A strong man like Duke, needing me to love him. With that thought I pressed myself carefully closer to his body; his warm, muscular body. For I knew that I needed him just as much as he needed me. To survive, we had to be together.

"I love you Duke L'Orange."

I felt Duke's arms tighten around me when I said his full name, as though knowing that I was being as sincere as I could. Loving him with all my heart.

"I love you more, Lisbeth," he finally answered in a soft voice, telling me that he was just as serious.

Duke:With that I drew Lis closer to me, closing the distance between our lips. Loving her with all my heart; for I knew that without her, I wouldn't have been able to learn to love again. My heart would still be broken, like shattered glass upon the hard floor. Waiting for someone to put it back together. She did just that; Lis, with all the care in her heart, she saved me and my heart. So as I held her now, I vowed to protect her own heart with all the strength that I had.

I truly loved Lis with all my heart, and I knew now that she loved me no matter what happened in my past. I thank Heaven for that, and we still thank Heaven and God to this very day that we have each other.

And life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river and I want to keep flowing,  
life is a road now and forever.  
Starting out on a journey!  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river and I want to keep going,  
In the end I wanna to be standing at the beginning...

Duke and Lis:

Loving one another forever more, always together as two Angelic Thieves.

With you.

The End.


End file.
